


Clothes

by wRITingIthINk



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cecilos Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, not from tumblr, probably not tho, this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 08:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11032494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wRITingIthINk/pseuds/wRITingIthINk
Summary: prompt: http://dolleye.tumblr.com/fluffgen B[Cecil] always wears A's[Carlos] clothes. A ends up saying 'keep it' cause B looks so cute, But A is steadily running out of clothes.so since this is only a prompt I have a gone a little bit (okay, maybe a bit more than that) of track.





	Clothes

"Whaddya think?" Cecil asked, twirling in front of his husband. Cecil had one of Carlos' shirts on, the shirt was purple with black glasses on, and the sleeves cut just before his elbows, so most of his tattoos were visible. so Cecil being Cecil and all started talking about science, because he was 'very into science', or, he was just mocking Carlos, one of the two. 

"Wonderful" Carlos replied, finally looking up from his notes, to see Cecil in one of his shirts. Cecil walked over to Carlos and sat on his lap, pushing the notes aside. Wanting to get back to work, Carlos kissed the nook of Cecil's neck and proposed an agreement;

"You can keep the shirt if you get off me" He proposed. As much as he loved Cecil, Carlos also had work to do, even if that meant Cecil being annoyed with him.

"only because I love you" Cecil huffed getting off Carlos "and thanks for the shirt!" he added, going, who knows where. Probably planning on how to talk about this on the radio.

* * *

"Hey, Carlos, thoughts?" Cecil asked twirling in front of his husband, of whom is watching television.

  
"You look great Cecil, now can you move" Carlos urged, trying to look past Cecil, who was now flaunting his legs to show his new pair of jeans, which so happened to be Carlos'. Just like last time, Cecil decided to hop on Carlos' lap.

"Could you not?" Carlos tried to push Cecil off but he wouldn't budge.

"Maybe..." Cecil led on, secretly hoping for the same result as last time.

"Fine, you can keep them, you look cute in them anyway," said Carlos giving up.

"Thank you!" Cecil nuzzled into Carlos' neck, smiling.

* * *

"Cecil, where have my clothes gone?" Carlos yelled, walking out their shared bedroom. _Somehow_ , half of his wardrobe has disappeared over the last month, a mystery really.  

"It must be the faceless old woman" Cecil yelled back  

"Oh, yes, that must be why you are wearing my jacket. Wait, let me guess, the faceless old woman did that too?" Carlos sarcastically responded, walking up behind Cecil in the living room. 

"Hey, you gave this to me just yesterday!" Cecil defended. 

"Okay, but you do realise that _I_ am running out of clothes because _you_ keep stealing them" Carlos went over and sat next to Cecil on the couch. 

"I'm sorry, but-" Cecil started, but realising how fed up Carlos was, shut up 

"but what?" Carlos questioned 

"nothing" mumbled Cecil 

"Right... how about you can keep my clothes, BUT, you have to share them with me" Carlos smiled, that way, he won't run out of clothes and hey, Cecil does look pretty cute with them on. 

An 'agreeing' sound came out of Cecil's mouth as he snuggled against Carlos


End file.
